Sebastian x Ciel: My birthday gift
by Osavia
Summary: Today was Ciel's 15th birthday. He had made sure to tell his servants and friends that he didn't want any presents or gratulations. Even so, there was something he longed for. ONESHOT


**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue. **

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ciel or Sebastian, Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Snow fell from the lightgrey clouds outside, and layed white and pure on the ground. The breeze blew gently and took some of the snowflakes with it. Laughter from Finny, Mei Rin and Bard could be heard, Ciel had given them permission to play outside for today as much as they wanted to, a very unusual thing.

Today was the 14th of December, Ciel's 15th birthday. He had made sure to tell his servants and friends that he didn't want any presents or gratulations. Even so there was something he longed for, but couldn't admit.

"Sebastian" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Don't you want to go outside like the others?"

"I don't really enjoy being alone outside, nor being forced by Finny to build snowmen all the day" he added with a sigh.

After some awkward silence Ciel said slightly embarrased:

"T-Then.. Do you want to be outside with me?"

Ciel and Sebastian sat on a bench covered by snow. The clouds had disappeared and the gentle winter sun had come out to grace them with it's light. Wherever they looked they saw white, and with the sun out it glistened.

"It's beautiful out here" Ciel mumbled.

"It sure is, my young master" Sebastian smiled.

"Shall we build a snowman together, bocchan?"

Ciel looked up, surprised.

"But I thought you didn't like to build snowmen"

"I don't like to build them with the other servants, they make me do hundreds.." Sebastian chuckled.

"Then, shall we?"

Ciel blushed a bit, though he didn't know if it was from the cold or not.

"Sure, Sebastian"

The were almost done with the snowman. Now it was just to decorate it. Sebastian went inside the mansion and got a marine scarf, a carrot, and a big black hat.

"Do you want to put them on, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"..Er.. Sure" Ciel grabbed the hat and tried to put it on top of the big snowman.

"Shall I help you, young master?" he asked with a smile.

"No!" Ciel answered, enraged over that he couldn't reach the top of the huge snowman. After some more tries he gave up and looked at the ground.

"S-Sebastian.. Help me up." he said a bit embarassd. Sebastian tried to hold in a chuckle, but failed.

"W-What is it?" Ciel said angrily, and blushed.

"Nothing. Bocchan" he showed a beautiful smile that made the young master blush even more.

Sebastian picked up Ciel and raised him up to the snowman. Blushing, Ciel put on the hat and the scarf.

"Y-You can put on the carrot, Sebastian"

"Sure, bocchan. If you want me to" he then put Ciel down and placed the carrot in the snowmans face.

The two of them then watched their snowman with happy faces, though Ciel tried to hide his own.

The snow started to fall down again, and a cold wind blew through Ciel's hair which made him shiver. Sebastian noticed that and suggested:

"Bocchan, Shall we go home?"

Ciel sat in a black couch beside the fireplace, warming up after being out in the cold snow for almost two hours. Sebastian stood beside him, serving a cup of tea which he had prepared for his young master. He had taken off his butleruniform and got into more comfortable clothes, because the usual attire had become wet from the snow.

"Sebastian, you can also sit down if you want to"

Sebastian's face looked surprised for a second but then showed a soft smile.

"Thank you, bocchan" he said gratefully. Ciel's cheeks got stained by a light pink, and he took a sip of his tea in an attempt to hide it.

"Happy birthday, Ciel"

The boy looked at Sebastian and was met by two gentle eyes and a beautiful smile. Ciel's blush became more vivid and he swallowed loudly.

"Isn't there something you want? Anything at all that you wish for?" Sebastian asked a bit curious with his gentle voice.

"...W-Well.." Ciel began.

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian asked eagerly. Ciel swallowed again and put his tea away. A blush slowly spreading on his cheeks again.

"..Well, there is something that I have wanted for a long time.. T-That I have longed for." He mumbled loud enough for his butler to hear.

"And what is that?"

"Y-You.." Sebastian looked surprised.

"Do you want something from me, Ciel?"

Ciel clenched his fists trying to get the heavy blush to ease.

"I-I want your.. Y-Your love.." He stuttered. While Sebastian looked astonished Ciel pinned him to the couch, straddling him. Then he pecked his lips and licked the lower one. Letting out a moan, Ciel continued to gently nibble at the butler's lip.

"P-Please.." He moaned.

Sebastian, finally to his senses, parted his lips and started to lick and massage Ciel's moist tongue, which made him moan more.

"Mm.. S-Sebastian" he panted when they had to part for taking a few breaths. Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair and whispered against his ear:

"You are not the only one who has longed for that." He smirked. Sebastian brushed his lips against Ciel's earlobe and whispered his master's name with a seductive voice. Ciel felt shivers down his spine from hearing it and tried to hold in a whimper.

"It's okay to be loud.. I prefer it that way, Ciel" he whispered and sucked at his earlobe, which made him whimper again. This time he did as Sebastian requested and let it all out.

The fire crackled, drenching them in its warm light. Ciel put his hands under Sebastian's shirt, wanting to feel all of him. His butler understood what his young master wanted and took his shirt off, which made Ciel's face completely red. He stared at the beautiful chest in amazement with halflidded eyes, knowing it was all his now. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel again, a little rougher this time.

"Mm.. Ciel." He groaned when they pulled away. The boy felt himself harden and placed soft pecks on his butler's chest.

"Mm.. I'm all yours. Ciel" Sebastian groaned. Ciel moaned as response and slowly started to lick his right nipple. He rubbed himself against his butler and felt his own erection twitch. He moaned and pressed harder against Sebastian. Ciel then felt the older one's bigger erection and whimpered from the fantastic feeling their friction created.

Ciel went lower and put his hand on Sebastians bulge, rubbing it slowly.

"Mmm.. Yes, Ciel... Touch me all you want.." He moaned loudly. The erection now strained against his trousers in a bit of painful way. Sebastian let out a low groan, which made Ciel moan even more.

He then undid Sebastian's pants and saw that his underwear had a little damp spot.

"S-Sebastian" he mumbled a bit nervous, but calmed down when he saw Sebastian's heartwarming smile. A light blush painted Sebastian's face, and lustfilled eyes looked down on him.

Ciel kissed the bulge in his butler's underwear and felt it twitch, which caused Sebastian to moan.

"If I had known that this was what you wanted I would have given you your birthday present much earlier, Ciel."

**Please review if you liked it! It means much to me :D**


End file.
